


Turnabout is Fair Play

by rollieollie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollieollie/pseuds/rollieollie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn, in girl drag, finds himself in a dressing room with Liam. Turns out Liam likes the new look on his boyfriend. Sexy times ensue, and Zayn takes control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnabout is Fair Play

It was supposed to be funny. Zayn in drag. The other boys had been giving him hell all week, but it was Zayn, he took it all in stride. He’d laughed along with them, made fun of them right back. But then the day had come and the air had changed in the studio when Zayn was actually prepped for the role. He commanded utter silence.

Thirty minutes later he’d heard the telltale cough from Liam that said everything and Zayn requested a break. In no time the two boys were both in a dressing room, door locked, Liam already ripping his shirt off. “Fuck Zayn, you make a goddamn gorgeous girl,” he mused, the shirt flung to the floor as he moved in.

Zayn just laughed, amused that the tables had turned so much. He pulled his boyfriend in for a kiss, leaving a trail of lipstick on his neck that he’d have to scrub off before leaving. It was only fair. “You’re such an idiot,” he said, as he pulled away, his hands running down his own chest, emphasizing the prosthetic tits under the silky material that clung to him as if it were made to hold him together.

Liam’s hands followed soon after, brushing over the material of the dress and it wasn’t long before he leaned in for a second kiss. And a third. His tongue savoured the taste of his boyfriend’s mouth, the same taste and feel of skin, but the opposite sex of what he was used to. It was fucking hot. There was something about it that made his skin crawl, in a good way. In the best way.

Zayn didn’t take the loss of control for long, his hands found the zipper of Liam’s pants and in no time he was dragging it down. His painted nails brushed against the front of his boyfriend’s boxers, his lips turning into a smirk when the other’s cock twitched under his hand. “You like that, sexy boy?” he said, his voice taking on a smoky feminine tone. Zayn liked this, maybe too much. 

Liam’s groans were an affirmative that didn’t have to be spoken in words and Zayn whispered out his reply. “Good boy,” he said, before tearing down Liam’s pants the rest of the way and delving into his boxers. His fingers snaked in the opening and grasped his shaft, already mostly hard. He started to stroke it, but slowly, savouring the control he held over the other boy.

Zayn loved Liam’s cock and usually he begged for it, on all fours, in their hotel room after shows. Liam turned him fucking inside out and Zayn ended up screaming his name until he was hoarse. It was fat, fatter than any he’d seen before, and still a nice length. He was uncircumcised and Zayn loved to push back the foreskin and just play with it until the other boy was on the verge of eruption.

Today was going to be different. Zayn wanted to show Liam a thing or two about teasing and the joking over Zayn’s outfit was about to be paid for. He stroked up and down the shaft a few more times before letting go, pulling his hand back. Liam’s eyelids fluttered open, in surprise and frustration, which made Zayn laugh. A low chuckle left his throat and he pulled Liam in again, his lips ghosting across the other boy’s.

That’s when Zayn took care of any possible idea of control Liam might have still been holding onto. He grabbed him by the hips and shoved him over the small stool in the back of the tiny dressing room. “Ever thought about being fucked by a girl?” he asked, Liam fighting against his grip, but only a little. “You know you want it, Liam. I’ll hike up my dress real slow, lube up my cock while you watch, and then take you. Right here and now.” 

Liam groaned again and then spoke, “Fuck, Zayn. You can’t tease me like this.” Zayn’s response was another laugh, this one closer to a giggle, but he didn’t let up on the hold he had on him. 

“I’m not going to tease you, baby,” he said, “Look at me.” Liam turned his head to the side, searching for Zayn’s presence as requested. “That’s a good boy,” Zayn promised again, as he did just what he’d spoke about a month ago. He started to slip up the dress over his thighs, his muscled legs wrapped in stockings. Up the material went until Zayn was showing off a pair of silk white panties, a bow the colour of emerald trailing along the top of them. 

His cock was half-hard and it was outlined by the frilly material. He ran his own hand down the length, before pulling the material down a slight bit, watching Liam’s reaction. The boy was practically panting and that sexy groan was out of his mouth again when Zayn couldn’t stand it. They’d get caught if this took much longer and Zayn couldn’t have that. He was going to get what he wanted.

He pulled the panties down, sliding them over his hips and down his legs, the stockings shoved down halfway as well. His erection bounced out in front of him, hard and practically throbbing with wanting. “Fuck, Zayn,” Liam said again, “I can’t fucking take it.”

Zayn took that moment to reach out and run his hands over the other boy’s muscular back, before grabbing onto his hips and pulling himself taut against his body. The hardness between his legs met Liam’s ass, rubbing against the fleshy body part. He took in a sharp breathe, and knew he couldn’t stand it much longer. “Beg me for it, Payne,” he said, the last name teasing. “Tell me to fuck you.”

He waited for that to process while he spit in his hand, rubbing the slick liquid over his fingers. There was no lube in the dressing room, so it’d have to do. He smeared it over his fingers and then reached down for his boyfriend’s hole, brushing the spit against his core. Liam moaned and Zayn started to push in a finger, taking it slow at first before stretching him out. “I said you’re going to have to ask for it, Liam,” he reminded him, before adding more saliva from his own mouth and adding a second finger to stretch him out.

“I’m so fucking hard under this dress. I want to take my girl dick and put it inside you, baby,” he moaned, his fingers beating out a rhythm that had him halfway to cumming with no contact besides the cheek of Liam’s ass and his cock meeting. 

Liam seemed to decide then that there was no point in dragging this out longer. “Fuck me,” he said, quickly, “Fuck me.” He repeated it a few times, his voice unsure at first and then begging as he felt the fingers brushing against the spot inside him that made him on fire.

It didn’t take long for Zayn to take the bait once he’d asked. His fingers pulled out of the hole in front of him and another coating of saliva came from his mouth down to his cock. The dirtiness of it only made it sexier, the spit hanging from his lip before dripping down to collect on the head of his cock. He stroked himself, coating his erection, and didn’t bother to take this slow.

Zayn’s cock found Liam’s entrance and without much pretense, he pressed against it. His cock slowly buried itself inside the other boy’s hole. He didn’t take it too fast, knowing it was more painful without the lube, but he didn’t give him long between each stroke before he was pressing in harder. His ass was tight and Zayn couldn’t resist smacking his ass cheek, leaving a red mark across it that would smart while he fucked him and turned him inside out.

That’s when he pressed forward, hard, his cock finding residence all the way inside the boy. Zayn’s nails raked down the boy’s back as he fucked him, before he grabbed onto the boy’s hips, holding him taut. He fucked him hard, his dress hiked up and his makeup half gone from the swear collecting by their actions.

“You like that, boy?” he said, his words harsher. “You like having a girl fuck you?” he asked, only to hear a hum of pleasure from the boy under him. He was brushing against his prostate with every stroke and Liam was in his own happy place as Zayn came close to cumming from the friction and pressure and naughtiness of the whole experience.

Liam spoke up eventually. “I’m gonna cum, Z,” he said, and Zayn raised an eyebrow as he kept up the assault on his boyfriend’s hole.

“I don’t know that’s the right way to ask,” Zayn teased, taking over a game that Liam usually played with him. He could hear a moan and tell the boy was considering whether he could ask for it, the same way he made Zayn ask for it every night. It didn’t take long to decide.

Liam took a deep breath, his asshole clenching around Zayn’s cock in a way that made him letting out his own groan of pleasure. “C’mon, Zayn,” he said, his arms wrapped around the stool, holding himself together. “Let me cum,please?” he asked, finally.

“You can cum when I do,” Zayn said, his cock slamming into the boy at this point, their bodies drenched in sweat. “I’m gonna fill you up, baby. Gonna fuck my boy real good,” he finished, his cock twitching as he reached down to play with his own balls, before reaching for Liam’s cock.

He stroked it in long, harsh strokes and fucked him the same way, the entire thing making him come undone. It wasn’t long before he couldn’t hold out and he told him as much. “Gonna cum, Liam,” he managed, listening for the noise that sprouted from Liam anytime he was about to let his own load fly. The extended groan came from parted lips and Zayn leaned forward, his lips brushing against Liam’s back as he thrust forward a final time and let himself go.

He came hard, his hands gripping his boyfriend in ecstasy as the two boy let it all go. Then it was over and they stood there, Zayn still inside Liam, and a sudden quiet in the room. “Fuck, that was hot,” Liam said, finally. Zayn just laughed as he pulled himself out of his boyfriend’s core, his cock going hard.

“We should do it again sometime. With or without the dress,” he offered. Liam stood up, wrapping his body around his boyfriend, still half clothed in the dress for the shoot.

“Definitely keeping the knickers,” he said, reaching down to run his fingers over Zayn’s panties. “Definitely don’t mind swapping once in a while.” Then he leaned in and kissed Zayn and everything was as it should have been.


End file.
